lettre à JKRowling
by Missy hermione malefoy
Summary: Avec une amie, nous avons fait un constat : le bien triomphe trop dans Harry Potter. Nous avons donc décidé d'écrire une lettre à l'intention de J.K.Rowling pour nous exprimer. Il s'agit plus d'un délire que d'une réelle volonté de se plaindre


Cette fic est un vrai délire que nous avons écrit avec une amie. Enfin, c'est elle qui l'a écrit après nos réflexions commune sur les idées. Nous n'avons bien entendu pas l'intention de l'envoyer . Nous sommes parties d'un constat : le manque de sadisme de la saga Harry potter

Très chère J.K Rowling, le contenu de cette lettre est composé de nos plaintes concernant certains faits d'Harry Potter. Pour vous aider à comprendre notre raisonnement quelque peu sadique, nous vous proposerons en fin de lettre des exemples qui auraient rendu votre livre plus parfait que jamais.  
Notre plainte principale est celle-ci : Vous avez trop fait triompher le bien ! Comment se peut-il que des enfants encore à l'école puissent battre le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps ? Comment se peut-il que la plus grande duelliste de tous les temps, la puissante Bellatrix Lestrange, se soit fait tuée par une simple sorcière qui n'a vraisemblablement jamais eu de dons ? Vous voulez faire triompher le bien, aucun problème ! Mais de là à le faire triompher aussi irréellement et stupidement…il y a des limites ! J'aurai pensé que pour une fois, qu'un tel auteur que vous aurait fait un minimum pour que le bien ne triomphe pas encore une fois !  
C'est pourquoi Victoria et Laurana, les auteurs de cette lettre, nous vous proposons des exemples afin de vous expliquer ce que nous entendons par manque de sadisme, de cruauté, et par faire triompher un minimum le mal :  
Harry Potter (pour avoir tué Voldy) : Pourquoi ne pas le gaver comme une oie 24h/24 pendant un mois entier, afin qu'à la fin il pèse dans les 200kg ? Nous pourrions alors lui jeter le sortilège de Bullibulus sanguinolo sur une longue période.  
Molly Weasley (pour avoir tué Bella) : La kidnapper pour l'étouffer à coups de sortilèges de chatouillis et de gaz étrangleur. Si Bella, ne serait-ce que Bella, avait survécu, on aurait pu imaginer une suite possible ! Pourquoi cette puissante sorcière n'aurait-elle pas elle aussi eu l'idée de faire des horcruxes, hein ?  
Bill Weasley : Le tuer avec un poison à retardement qui le ferait mourir juste avant ou après son mariage.  
Neville Londubat : Assassiner ses parents ou sa grand-mère devant lui alors qu'il est ligoté serait mieux que l'assassiner lui-même. Après on pourrait transformer ces derniers en inferi qui pourchasseraient Neville en lui disant qu'il n'est qu'un sale trouillard qui n'a pas su être à la hauteur de sa famille.  
Hermione Granger : On ne voit pas encore assez sa cicatrice sur son bras, et comme Bella est une super tatoueuse, pourquoi ne pas en profiter ? Si on pouvait lui raser la tête en honneur à Voldy par la même occasion, ce serait bien aussi… Bella lui tatouerait alors sur le crane : « Bellatrix » accompagné d'un énorme cœur, entouré de grands « LOVE » autour de la tête. Sur son deuxième bras serait ajouté « CRACMOL » pour compléter cette œuvre. On a aussi décidé de lui couper de la main droite, le pouce (elle ne peut du coup plus écrire et tenir un livre devient dur) et l'annulaire (pour ne pas pouvoir mettre de bague).  
Severus Rogue : Sa mort n'est pas assez grandiloquente, nous vous proposons donc qu'il soit présent à la réincarnation de Voldemort. Ainsi ce serait son premier meurtre depuis son retour ! Pourquoi Voldemort aurait-il fait ça ? Allez-vous nous dire. Tout simplement parce que : « Selon un certain Franck Provost (un vieux mage noir), la graisse des cheveux de Rogue, est l'idéal pour un bon soin des pieds ! Pieds qui, soit dit en passant, n'ont pas reçu de soins durant 13 ans, vous rendez vous compte ?! » Pour rendre cette scène parfaite, se serait Harry qui nettoierait les pieds de Voldy avec la perruque de Rogue, étant la cause de la torture de ses pieds!  
Igor Karkaroff : Nous avons eu la merveilleuse idée qu'il s'étouffe et s'écroule à terre pour mourir juste avant d'avoir donné le nom d'un seul mangemort à son audience. Il mourrait à cause d'une praline longue langue parfumée aux cheveux de Rogue après utilisation sur les pieds de Voldemort. Ingénieux, vous ne trouvez pas ?  
Lucius Malefoy : Nous avons choisi de le faire mourir à cause de sa lâcheté. Pour ceci, il aurait alors le choix entre sauter de la tour d'astronomie ou se faire manger par Nagini.  
Ronald Weasley : Sa torture consiste à assister à la mort de Molly et Bill, ainsi qu'à la torture d'Hermione. On lui jetterai aussi un sort afin qu'il ne sache plus jamais comment jouer aux échecs version sorcier, on le marierai de force à Crabbe (Goyle meurt à sa place) et on lui couperai une jambe afin que son rêve de devenir un bon joueur de Quidditch soit rayé de sa liste.  
Nymphadora Tonks : Nous avons décidé qu'en la tuant, Bella l'avait fait gonflée avec l'Amplificatum pour ensuite utiliser le sortilège Cracbadaboum afin de découper chaque parcelle de sa peau qui a doublé grâce au sortilège précédent, ce qui fait durer la douleur. On dit quoi ? « Merci Victoria et Laurana pour avoir rendu sa mort super originale ! »  
Miss Teigne : Nous avons eu l'idée de la faire manger à Rusard une fois morte ; et lui dire la vérité seulement après lui avoir fait dire que son repas était délicieux.  
Cho Chang : Etant donné son air de pimbêche et son caractère pleurnicheur qui nous déplaisent fortement, nous avons redoublé de sadisme en son honneur : Il faudrait créer un horcruxe de Cédric pour le tuer (avec souffrances) et le réincarner à volonté sous ses yeux. Nous lui grefferions aussi le visage de Maugrey afin quelle ne soit plus jamais courtisée.  
Gilderoy Lockhart : Aucune pitié n'a été faite pour ce crétin de première (pardonnez mon langage).Il fut décidé de lui arracher ses faussettes et de lui couper toutes ses dents (sans anesthésie, évidemment) pour les remplacer par la dentition de Rusard. Et comme Victoria le dit si bien : « Adieu le sourire charmeur, bonjour le sourire dévastateur ! »(dans le mauvais sens du terme, bien entendu). Nous l'avons aussi forcé à se vêtir d'haillons(les mêmes que Rusard) et de lui interdire l'utilisation de shampoings, pour en faire un double de Rogue.  
Queudver : Nous tenons à préciser que l'idée de la main qui tue si on veut faire le bien nous a plut énormément, mais nous avons décidé de lui rajouter de la souffrance en faisant durer son supplice un peu plus longtemps, d'environ 5 minutes d'étouffement.  
Hagrid : Etant donné sa passion pour les créatures magiques, sa torture consistera à : Lui faire assister à la torture de Norberta par le sortilège de Conjonctivite qu'il lancerait, de force, lui-même ; à la torture d'Aragog à qui on coupera ses pattes pour en faire un lustre dans sa cabane et enfin à la décapitation de Buck qui ne s'est jamais déroulée à cause de votre gentillesse excessive.  
Barty Croupton et Lupin : Quelle idée ingénieuse avez-vous eue en le transformant en os ! Mais nous avons été meilleures sur ce coup avec l'idée de faire durer plus longtemps sa métamorphose puis de donner l'os à Lupin lors d'une de ses transformations.  
Dumbledore : Nous avons choisi de lui crasser sa barbe et de lui enlever son horrible sourire niais sous le coup de la torture.  
Et voilà, tous nos exemples vous ont été donnés et si vous voulez nous joindre pour créer un nouveau bouquin plus sadique, voici nos coordonnées :  
Sud-ouest de l'Angleterre, wiltshire pour Victoria  
Au manoir des Malefoy ou au 12, square Grimmaurd pour Laurana, que j'ai récupéré à la fin de la guerre  
Victoria et Laurana


End file.
